Ill stand by you
by gleefan82
Summary: After leaving Ohio to go to New York Rachel finds out that she is pregnant with Finn's child. She decides not to tell him about the baby. 9 months later when Rachel has a baby girl she feels that she is unable to care for her. She names her Charlotte. So she goes back to Ohio and leaves her daughter at Finn's apartment with a note explaining everything.
1. How will I do this on my own?

**Chapter 1**

It had been a week since Rachel had left Ohio to go to New York. She missed everyone back home but she was glad to be there. She really missed Finn the most. They had been in contact a lot since she had left but she still missed him. He had called her one afternoon and told her he was going to go to college on a scholarship. He had decided to not go into the army. Rachel was really relieved when he called to tell her that. Things were going great for Rachel. She was taking classes at NYADA and really enjoying it. Until the day she found out that she was pregnant with Finn's child.

**Rachel's POV**

I was sitting in the bathroom in my apartment waiting for the timer on my phone to go off. I had been getting sick every morning when I got up. At first I thought it was just the stomach flu but when it didn't stop I knew something was up. I sat in silence while I was for my phone to go off. It finally rang off shaking me out of my thoughts. I picked up the pregnancy test that was sitting on the edge of the sink. I stared at it in shock as I saw that it was positive. I set it back down as I lowered myself to the floor and began to cry. How was I supposed to raise a child and go to school all at once? I walked out of the bathroom and headed towards my room. I finally managed to calm down. I began to make dinner to try and keep my mind off of everything. It didn't work to well because I began thinking about how I was going to tell Finn. I finished making dinner and ate in the living room. By the time I had finished eating and got the kitchen cleaned up it was 7:00. I tried to do some of my homework but I just could not focus. I was too distracted. I put my homework away and decided to go to bed. I was exhausted from school and being sick so much lately. Before I fell asleep I decided that I wasn't going to tell Finn about the baby. I did not want to ruin his life by tying him down with a child.

**9 months later**

Rachel was in the hospital in New York waiting to meet her newborn baby girl. She was exhausted from labor and glad that it was over. She was just dozing off when a nurse walked into the room with a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She gently placed the little girl in her arms. Rachel smiled as she looked down at the sleeping infant. She was watching her sleep when she heard the nurse ask "Do you know what your going to name her?"Rachel smiled and said "I'm going to name her Charlotte."The nurse smiled back at her and said she though that was a cute name. Rachel looked back down at her little girl when she heard her start to cry a bit. She slowly rocked her and she calmed down a little. The nurse showed her how to feed the baby then left the room for a bit. Rachel watched as the little girl drank hungrily from the bottle. She was so excited to get home to her apartment. She had never liked hospitals.

The next morning Rachel and Charlotte were released from the hospital. Charlotte had checked out healthy and Rachel was eager to get home. Rachel pulled into the driveway at her apartment and turned off her car. She got out and went around the were the baby was sleeping on the passenger side. She took the carrier out of the car and brought Charlotte up to her apartment. She unlocked her door and took the carrier into the room she had made into the babies room. She unstrapped her from the carrier and placed her in the crib. Before leaving the room she made sure the baby monitor was on and she took one with her. Rachel walked into the living room and began to clean up some of her books from school. She had missed a lot of her classes and was failing most of them. Some of her teachers had told her she would have to withdraw from the class and retake them. After cleaning up her books Rachel layed down in the living room to get some sleep. She figured she would use this time to get rested. She knew she had a long night ahead of her with Charlotte. She didn't know how she would handle this all on her own.

A few hours later Rachel was awakened by the sound of crying on the baby monitor. She groaned and got up to go check on Charlotte. She walked into the room and gently picked the little girl up. She tried her best to get her to calm her down but she just would not stop crying. She changed her diaper and when that didn't seem to help she tried feeding her. Rachel sang to her which seemed to help but as soon as she stopped Charlotte continued to cry. Rachel didn't know what to do so she just sat and rocked her for a while. Eventually she was able to get her to stop crying. She changed her into some pajamas then placed her back in her crib and went into her bedroom. Rachel had slept until 4 when Charlotte woke her. It was now 7:00 and she was exhausted. As soon as she layed down on her bed she fell asleep.

**Authors note**

**So I just came up with the idea for this story. I'm going to give it a try and see where it goes. I hope you like it. Feel free to review and let me know any suggestions you may have. :) thanks ~gleefan82 **


	2. Ill stand by you

**Chapter 2**

**Rachel's POV**

It had been a week since I had brought Charlotte home from the hospital. I was exhausted and had been up every night trying my best to calm her. No matter what I did she would not stop crying. I was sitting in the kitchen giving her a bottle. I couldn't handle taking care of her on my own. I had no one to help me. I had had to drop out of my classes just so I could stay home with her. I was unable to find a babysitter. After not being able to find anyone to help me I thought it would be best to leave her with someone who I knew would be able to take care of her. I had decided I would leave her with Finn. I had written a note telling him everything. I hoped he wouldn't be mad at me. I just want what is best for her. I didn't want her to be without a dad. Even though Finn didn't know he had a daughter.

Charlotte finished her bottle and Rachel took her upstairs and layed her in her crib while she went to get dressed. She had showered that morning while Charlotte was still asleep. After getting dressed Rachel dressed Charlotte and finished packing her car. She had packed most of what she would need for the trip to Ohio last night. When she was done packing she grabbed Charlotte's diaper bag and some of her toys to leave with her when she dropped her off at Finn's. She strapped Charlotte into her car seat and gave her a pacifier. She made sure the car seat was secure then got into the drivers seat. The drive down to Lima wasn't long but it seemed long with an inconsolable infant in the back seat. By the time Rachel arrived in Lima she felt even more exhausted then she already was. She pulled into a parking lot at a store to see if she could calm the little girl. After she got Charlotte calmed down she headed towards Finn's apartment.

**Finn's POV**

I was just finishing up my shift at Burt's tire shop. I was tired and glad I was done for the day. I enjoyed working there but having time off was nice as well. I let Burt know I was leaving and headed out to my car. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards my apartment. I stopped at the grocery store on my way home to pick up some stuff for dinner tonight. I paid for the stuff at the grocery store then continued home. I pulled into the small parking lot at my apartment building. I parked the car and grabbed the bags of groceries from the front seat. I walked upstairs and unlocked the door to my apartment. I quickly put away the food and sat down at the table in the kitchen. I ate a quick snack then went to take a quick shower. I finished up in the shower and went into the kitchen to begin making dinner. I just finished cooking the dinner when I heard a knock on the door to my apartment. I opened the door to see my landlord Jonathan standing in the hallway. "Hi. Is everything alright?"I asked as I noticed he looked a little worried. I invited him in and we went into the kitchen. I offered him a drink but he refused. We sat down at the table and he said "My wife and I were coming out of our apartment and we noticed a young woman walking up to your door. She had a carrier with her with a baby girl in it."I nodded but was unsure why he was telling me this. He continued by saying "We stayed back a bit but watched as she set the carrier down with a diaper bag and left the baby in front of your door. We were not sure if you were home so my wife took the baby into our apartment. I came over here to see if you were home or not." I looked at him in shock before I managed to ask "Is the baby ok?Can I come see her?"Jonathan nodded and motioned for me to come with him.

Finn followed Jonathan to his apartment down the hall. He walked in to see Jonathan's wife Grace holding a tiny baby girl in a pink blanket. She was rocking her gently in her arms and trying to calm her. When she saw him she said "There was a note on top of her in the carrier. I didn't read it I just noticed that it was in there." Finn nodded and opened up the note. He slowly sat down as he read:

_Dear Finn, _

_This is your daughter Charlotte. She is a week old. She was born on August 21st 2013. I think it is best if you take care of her from now on. I feel that I am not a good mom for her. I think that it is best for her if she is with you. You have people near you who can help you with her if you need them. I love Charlotte so much but I just want what is best for her. I think you will be a great dad for her. Ill miss seeing her everyday when I wake up. I hope you are not mad at me for leaving her with you. I hope you will love her just as much as I do._

_Love,_

_Rachel_

Finn finished reading the note and wiped the tears away that were running freely down his face. He couldn't believe he had a daughter. Why hadn't Rachel told him she was pregnant when she left?He had so many questions but he pushed them aside as he felt Jonathan's hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"Jonathan asked as Finn slowly got to his feet. Finn nodded and said "Yeah I'm fine."Jonathan shrugged and said "You don't look good I think you should sit down."Finn just nodded again and sat down gently next to Grace. He handed Jonathan the note and said he could read it. Grace gently placed a now sleeping Charlotte into his arms. As Finn took her the little girl woke up a little. She had Rachel's eyes and his nose and mouth. She had a small hat on her head so Finn couldn't see what color hair she had. Jonathan finished reading the note and said "Finn if there is anything you need just let us know. We can watch her for you anytime if you need us to."Finn thanked them and said "I better get going I should probably call my parents and tell them everything."Jonathan and Grace told him it was no problem and that they would see him tomorrow. Finn thanked them again and placed Charlotte back into her carrier. He grabbed the diaper bag and the small stuffed horse that was next to the carrier and left. The next thing to do was call his mom and Burt and explain everything to them. He decided he would call them tomorrow. He needed to go out and get some baby supplies tonight. He didn't have anywhere for the little girl to sleep so he mostly needed a crib for her. Luckily he had an empty room in his apartment that he could make into a room for her. He knew it wasn't going to be easy for him to raise his little girl on his own. He sat down on the couch with Charlotte in his arms and said "Hi Charlotte I'm your daddy. I know we just met but I promise to be here for you. I want you to know that I love you. I promise no matter what I will never leave you."Charlotte started to cry a little in his arms. He rocked her gently as he began to sing:

**Oh, why you look so sad?**

**Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now**

**Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too**

**When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you**

**So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now**

**Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you**

**When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you**

**And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you  
and I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

Finn smiled as his little girl slowly closed her eyes and went back to sleep. He had just met her but he loved her so much already. He promised himself he would do whatever it took to take care of Charlotte.


	3. A visit from the grandparents

**Chapter 3**

Finn had been awake since 6:00 that morning. He had gotten up a few times during the night with Charlotte and was now unable to fall back asleep. He was sitting in the living room giving her a bottle. After she finished the bottle he layed her down in the play pen he had bought the night before along with a crib to go in her room. He made sure she was asleep then layed down on the couch to see if he could go back to sleep. He was still unable to so he turned the tv on with the volume muted. He layed there thinking about having to call his parents. He also was going to try and get a hold of Rachel. He didn't understand why Rachel had just left their daughter with him. He loved the little girl so much already and knew he would never abandon her. Finn layed on the couch until almost 8:00 then decided to go get dressed. He took Charlotte with him in her carrier so she was near him in case she woke up. He finished getting dressed and walked back into his room from the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. He sat down next to the carrier and gently stroked Charlotte's cheek. He planted a kiss on her head and took her back into the living room.

**Rachel's POV**

Back in my apartment in New York I was having a hard time not missing my little girl. I knew that I shouldn't have abandoned her. I realized that I was just like Shelby when she had given me away when I was a baby. Except for the fact that Charlotte was with her dad. I was starting to regret leaving her with Finn. He is a good guy and I know he will be a great dad for her but I still regret leaving her. I also felt bad about not staying to explain things to him. I thought that just maybe I should call him but then I decided not to. What if he is mad at me? What does he think about me not even telling him I was pregnant? I felt horrible and I knew that I had screwed up big time.

**Finn's POV**

An hour later Charlotte and I were both dressed and ready to take on the day. I was waiting until 10:00 to call my Mom and Burt and tell them everything. I figured they wouldn't be awake yet so I didn't want to call too early. While I waited to call my mom I sat in the living room and kept an eye on Charlotte. I had placed her in the carrier that Rachel had left with her and was gently rocking her. She eventually fell back asleep so I began to pick up around the living room. There were baby clothes and a bunch of toys that I had bought for her all over the place. By the time I finished cleaning up it was 10:00. I sat down on the couch and dialed my mom's number. It only rang twice before she answered. I listened as she said "Hi Finn how are you?"I sighed and said "I'm good but I was just wondering if you and Burt could come over in a little bit. I need to talk to you about something."I remained silent as my mom said "Sure we can come over. Is 11 ok?"I looked down at Charlotte and said "Yeah that's fine. Ill see you then."I thanked her and said goodbye then hung up. After I hung up my phone I continued to clean up around the living room a bit. I was holding Charlotte when she started to full out cry. I rocked her gently in my arms and asked "Whats bothering you baby girl?Do you miss your mommy too?I know I miss her."I continued to comfort her and noticed that she was in need of a diaper change. I kissed her on the head and said "Don't worry sweetheart daddy will make it all better."I took her to her room and quickly changed her diaper. I finished changing her and left her in her crib to sleep.

A half an hour later Finn was sitting in the living room watching the tv with the volume down low. Charlotte had woken up in need of a bottle. She had finished the bottle and fallen back asleep after being burped. Finn went to check on her and was watching her sleep when he heard the doorbell ring. He closed the door to Charlotte's room a little and went to answer the door. He opened the door to see his mom Carol and Burt standing outside. As soon as she saw him Carol gave him a hug. Finn smiled at her and invited them in. He got both of them a glass of water and they sat down in the living room together. "So Finn what's going on?"Burt asked as he noticed that Finn looked a little nervous. Finn opened his mouth to tell them when he heard Charlotte begin to cry from upstairs. Carol and Burt gave each other concerned looks then looked at Finn. He looked over at them and motioned for them to come with him. When he got into the room Finn picked the little girl up out of the crib and began to calm her down. Carol and Burt were watching him with shocked looks on their faces. Carol was the first to ask "Finn when did you become a daddy?"Finn looked down at Charlotte and said "Yesterday after work I stopped at the grocery store for some dinner. I had just finished making the dinner when I heard a knock on the door. When I answered the door Jonathan my land lord was standing out in the hallway. I invited him in and he told me that he and his wife had seen Rachel come here and leave this little one in front of my door. He told me they didn't think I was home so they took her into their apartment and came to find me."Finn stopped talking and pulled the note from Rachel out of his back pocket. He handed it to his mom and waited as she read it.


End file.
